No Matter What
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Danny goes and fights the Box Ghost once again. But since Sam already knows that Danny can kick his butt, she leaves. What happens when Danny goes to Sam's house expecting she's there, but really she isn't? DxS


A/N: Here's another one of my stories. I'm doing this through exams so I hope you like it.

* * *

No Matter What . . .

One Shot

It was one of the most beautiful days in Amity Park. The clouds covered the sky making it seem dark and dreary. Like it was about to rain but wasn't. The eery quiet seemed like it was getting to some people but not to a certain goth who liked the days when they were like this.

"I can't believe you think today is a nice day, Sam. Seriously I think it's very creepy." cried the techno geek, Tucker.

"It just goes with my personality, Tuck, it's very rare to get these kinda days in Amity Park. So just enjoy it while it lasts."

"How can I? It's making me feel like something bad is going to happen but hasn't jet."

"Don't be such a baby Tucker. Let's just go and get Danny before school starts."

Both Tucker, quivering in his boots, and Sam went up the steps to the Fenton's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Danny carrying his backpack.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." both teens said.

"Man today looks totally creepy. I can bet that Sam likes it though."

"You bet right. We were talking about it before we got here." replied Tucker.

"Well, we better get going." said Sam as she started to walk towards the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" the boys cried as they ran to catch up to Sam.

* * *

"Oh just wait until later, my dear. Oh, just wait." A shadowy figure whispered as he watched the group from a distance. Then he disappeared.

* * *

School was finally over for the day. Now all they had to do was finish all the homework Mr. Lancer gave them. That was only if a ghost didn't pop out.

"Let's just get this finished before a ghost comes guys." complained the techno geek. At the mention on the word ghost. The Box Ghost appeared from nowhere controlling all the boxes that were around him.

"I am the Box Ghost!" Cried the ghost as the boxes encircled him.

"Thanks a lot Tucker. Everyone knows that if you say something like 'Well, It couldn't get any worst' it always does. I'll be back." yelled Danny as he ran into an ally saying his little saying and coming out as Danny Phantom the town ghost.

"Well, you and Tucker can take care of this. I'm going on ahead." said Sam since she didn't want to wait for Danny 'cause she already knew that he could capture the box ghost anytime. Sam walked the rest of the way home in silence, but was listening to nature on this beautiful day. Just as she was about to enter her mansion, a mysterious hand covered her mouth and waist and disappeared from the scene.

* * *

After the Box Ghost was trapped in the Fenton Thermos, the two teens walked to Sam's mansion. As they waited for the door to open, he felt that something was out of place. As the door opened, Sam's grandma came out of the house.

"Hi, Grandma Manson. Is Sam here?" asked Tucker.

"I'm sorry boys but she never came home, yet." she answered while shaking her head. "And I don't know if she will."

"Why do u say that?"

"Well, her parents found a note on the door when they came home. It seems that she was kidnaped. And he doesn't want anyone to find her but the ghost boy or something like that." With that said Sam's grandma went back into the house, leaving Sam's friends on the door step with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Sam . . . no." little Danny Fenton whispered.

* * *

"LET ME GO, VLAD!" Sam screamed at him from within the stone chamber. Her ankles and wrists were tied up in shackles like in a medieval time movie.

"Not at the moment dear Samantha. You won't be getting out any time soon. Unless your precious Danny comes and finds you. Then you can go. But I doubt that." spoke Vlad as he was walked midway down the spiraling staircase. "I have a couple of rules in this plan, Samantha. And they are that you **can** call your ghost boy once a month but if you tell him or give him hints where you are I will and I mean WILL kill you on the spot. I'll be standing here the hole time while you use the phone. Other than that you can do whatever you what as long as your in your shackles. Got that?"

"Ya, I got that." Sam glared at him, but she knew that he was telling the truth about if she told Danny about her location. And that was one thing that she didn't want to happen so soon in her life.

* * *

"Don't blame this on yourself Danny. You tried to find her. But you didn't find any leads yet. That's the only problem right now." exclaimed Tucker. He was trying really hard to cheer up his friend.

"Don't you think I know that already Tucker!" yelled the frustrated halfa. They were sitting in the park by the calm water that was the lake. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Tucker. It's just that . . . I don't know anyway I can try and find her. We already looked for a month. For all we know she could be . . ." Danny couldn't continue on. The thoughts that were running through his head were atrocious. He couldn't think that Sam was gone forever. His Sam. He knew he had to find her, even if it took everything out of him. He will find her.

* * *

"It's been a month, dear Samantha." chimed Vlad as he once again walked down the spiral staircase towards her. "So you know what that means right, child."

Sam raised her head from it's slumping position that it was in and looked at the older halfa. "Let's see . . . I get to call Danny now." she staggered out. It's was hard to speak since she hardly ever got anything to drink when she got her meals.

"That's right Samantha. Remember what I said before. If you give one hint or your location I will surely kill you." exclaimed Vlad as he formed an ecto plasmic ball in his left hand since the phone was in his right one. "Here, now make your phone call, dear Samantha." He handed her the phone.

Sam took the phone from Vlad's hand and dialed Danny's number. Then held it against her hear. "Oh, may I say one thing before he picks up. Whenever you call, Samantha, he will be there. That's the only time you call. When no one is there beside him." Then he took a couple back but still had the ecto plasmic ball in his hand. Sam nodded as if she understood when he said. The phone rang a couple times before Danny picked up.

"Hello?" asked Danny through the receiver.

"Long time, no talk. Danny."

"Sam? SAM! Where are you? I've been looking for you for a MONTH. Same goes for your parents, Sam. I think they got the FBI searching for you. Seriously. . ."

"Danny, can you stop. . . Please. I just wanna talk that's it. I really don't know how much time I got so lets just make the best of it. Ok."

"Ok, Sam. Just tell me one thing. Where are you?" he said sincerely as if he was about to cry.

"I can't tell you that Danny. I can't tell you anything concerning my location. Not even hits or else." Sam started to feel tears well up in her eyes but she was determined to keep them there.

"Or else what Sam?"

"I die." she whispered as her determined tears started flow down her porcelain face. "So can we just talk. Please."

_

* * *

Die. She'll die. If she tells me anything about her whereabouts. Someone could only do something like this if they really want something. But like what. What would they want? It gotta be someone who I fought before. But there's so many of them. How will I ever know who has her?_

"Danny? You there?"

"Ya, ya. I here Sam. I was just thinking."

* * *

This continued for two years. Sam always phoned Danny. It was usually on different day so it wouldn't become a pattern. Sometimes it was two days in a row. But that only happened once. They'd talk about different things. Like school and certain things. But during this time, Danny learned that he only cared for Sam and he would do anything to find her. He realized that he loved Sam. Valerie and Paulina were just crushes that would never happen in his life time.

Vlad on the other hand, had other plans. During the time when Samantha was in his care. He learned how Danny became a halfa. So now it was Samantha's turn to become one. The last couple of years made Samantha look more like a young lady with curves in the right places and became more filled out. She still kept her beauty though she never seen daylight for the past years. Other wards been in it. If Danny didn't find her and join him, or get his ghostly butt kicked, he was going to marry her. If he couldn't have Maddy, then he would have the person that the younger halfa loved.

* * *

Sam awoke from her sleep to bef found in a black strapless dress with black high heels, a silver star necklace that hung right against her neck. Her nails were also painted with a nice lavender colour like her eyes. She didn't have once clue that was happening to her as she looked at herself. But once she looked at the room she was in, she was terrified. As she looked around the room for an exit she seen Vlad in front of it holding a remote that controlled the device that she was in. It seemed so familiar like she seen this before. As she rummaged though her memories she seen the day that Danny turned into Danny Phantom. Then she realized that she was in Vlad's ghost portal and the remote was the switch that turned it on.

"Welcome to part 2 of my plan dear Samantha. This is just something that came to mind. So I do hope you enjoy yourself as you are going to turn into a halfa too." As he finished his sentence he pressed the button on the remote and the Ghost portal went on.

Sam was shocked with ghostly energy as the particles mixed with her human DNA. Just like Danny her hair and dress became white as snow, her eyes changed from the lovely know lavender to sky blue. The only thing that stayed the same colour was the star necklace that was around her neck. It seemed like she was an unknown person if she seen herself in the mirror. Then she was thrown out of the portal and landed unconscious right in front of Vlad's feet.

Vlad picked up the unconscious girl and brag her back to the chamber that held her before. But this time the camber was modified for ghost energy except his own. So nothing that the girl tried to do had any effect on chamber or the shackles that held her.

* * *

Danny was on his computer checking the recent activity of all the ghosts that he fought with in the past 2 years. He still knew that Sam was alive and well since she never once told her position or any detail that was around her. He continued scrolling down the program when he say that Vlad had no recent activity. That could mean that he was holding someone prisoner or in the ghost zone trying to conjure something up. But since he knew where he lived, Danny turned ghost and flew to Wisconsin.

Once Danny got there, he flew around Vlad's mansion trying to see any activity or windows that he could see Sam through. As he looked around once again he saw Vlad carry a young woman to a chamber that was deep underground. A young woman that seemed the right age as Sam but this girl had snow white hair and strapless dress on. Danny didn't know what to think. The girls complection seemed like his beloved Sammie but at the same time this girl seemed different. But you can never know what this lunatic could do to a person. For all he knew he could try and make Sam into a ghost. A GHOST! That hit Danny right in the head. Vlad just fished making Sam into a ghost. Not a complete ghost but a halfa like himself and the demented person that was carrying her at the moment.

Now this just got Danny enraged. He couldn't handle some jackass turning his love into something without her own consent. Rage went through in as he turned intangible and flew into Vlad's mansion. Just as Vlad laid Sam back on the ground Danny turned himself back and flew as Vlad with great force and with that force Vlad smashed into the stone wall that was right in front of him, just before he had time to put Sam's shackles back on.

Vlad slowly lifted himself off the ground but before he had a chance to stand Danny fired an ecto plasmic blast at him. Once again he fell to the cold ground. Danny kept firing at Vlad until he looked like a bloody piece of meat that was unconscious.

Danny turned back to Sam and slowly picked her up. Knowing that Vlad might have the room rigged for ghost and humans he walked towards the door that was at the top of the spiral staircase. And left the mansion.

* * *

Slowly Sam started to wake up from unconsciousness. As she slowly opened her eyes he seen that she was in a blue room and on a bed? She slowly moved her head and saw Danny there asleep with his head resting on the side of the bed holding her hand. Still expecting to be in the chamber that she became to know for the past two years. But she was happy that she was now safe from that deranged lunatic. She continued watching the sleeping ghost boy as he looked so cute in his sleeping state. Slowly he stirred and lifted his eyes to meet hers. He smiled his goofy smile at her, showing her that he was glad that she was safe and unharmed (as far as that goes).

"Sammie, I would like to tell you something?" he suddenly asked our of the blue. For him it seemed the best time to tell her. He knew that he couldn't keep that secret forever.

Knowing that Danny only used her nick name that he gave her on special occasions. She knew that it was going to be something important. "Yes?"

"I . . . I love you, Sam. I figured it out during the past two years when I couldn't think about anything but if you were alright."

"I love you too, Danny." Sam jumped into Danny's arms and they kissed.

"Sam, No matter what, I will be there for you. Even if you leave during a battle."

"Don't worry, Danny. 'Cause now I'll be right there by your side." As she finished, they kissed once again.

In the they both didn't care about each other being a halfa (like they cared anyway) and they fought ghosts and other spectators together. As long as they could be together forever.

The End

* * *

A/N: I didn't really know how to end this fic. So please review and tell me how you like it. Also I will except flames for this one. 


End file.
